Terra Serpant
by Dragon Eye Girl
Summary: Aerrow has a secret that he wants no one else to know until his mother appears. Then, his secret is revealed to the Storm Hawks. Sequel to This Is Me
1. Chapter 1

New story! The sequel to This is Me! The much awaited sequel!

I don't own the Storm Hawks

Enjoy and gimme a lot of reviews!

* * *

Aerrow laid on the bed of his room on the Condor, in deep thought. It was already three months after they found out Piper was a vampire and they saved the whole terra of which she was the Princess, Senitoya, that was under attack from hunters wanting to rid the entire Atmos of vampires. It was also the time he turned himself into a vampire by drinking Piper's blood. Then, when Piper begged her father, the King of the Vampires, Azernotoya, to save him and he bit his neck to get to the infected blood, there was no trace of the vampire blood. In fact, that there was no trace of vampire in his system at all! The only way that it was possible, that he was still a pure human, was that he's secret protected him. Everyone, except for Piper and Radarr, thought he just got lucky. Piper was convinced that was something that happened that it didn't have a lasting effect on him. Finally, she accepted it only a couple of days ago and Radarr was the only one who knew the truth of what really happened. Getting up and shaking his head, he scratched the back of his neck that was starting to kill him lately. Walking to his squadron, he saw Stork was piloting the ship while glaring at Finn who was playing his guitar at a horrible tune and Junko was eating something that had the most pungent smell. Radarr leapt onto his shoulders and he looked to see Piper on the couch, casually leaning back with a pile of containers that were full with a red substance and a tall glass. "Uh, Piper. Is that really human blood? Umm, fresh human blood?" Aerrow asked.

Lately, they've kept a wooden stake around in case Piper went on a rampage and they could stab her with it so she couldn't move until they got her some blood that would calm her down. After all, the only way to paralyze a vampire was a stake to the heart. Luckily, this hadn't happened yet, but knowing Stork, it was mandatory. Opening a container, Piper poured some of the liquid into the glass, took a drink, and replied, "Of course it is human blood. What do you think it'd be? I got from the Atmosian Blood Bank."

"Piper is a vampire, that came from Terra Night. She sucks other people's blood, so she only eats stuff with blood-" Finn sang.

Piper extended her fangs and threatened, "Finn, continue with the song and I swear, I will not be responsible for my actions."

Quickly, Finn picked up a wooden stake and Piper rolled her eyes and retracted her fangs, the whole time muttering something under her breath. Scratching the back of his neck again, Aerrow went to the kitchen, grabbed a spatula, walked back to the squadron, and scratched his neck with it. Piper advised with another drink from the glass, "Aerrow. You should really get that checked out."

"Yeah, you might have Sky Rash. It's very contagious." Stork replied and scratched the back of his neck. "It's already spreading. We're all gonna have to get tested."

"No, I just have a really bad itch." Aerrow replied. "How about we all go to Terra Neon for the weekend?"

"Yes!" Finn cheered, tossed his guitar away and began to play the air guitar.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute Aerrow! You just changed the subject!" Piper screamed and quickly jumped onto her feet. "Oh, what aren't you telling us!"

"Who else wants to go to Terra Neon?" Aerrow repeated, ignoring her completely.

The rest of the Storm Hawks, even Stork, who was terrified of going to Terra Neon, put their hands up except for Piper. Piper put her hands on her hips, extended her fangs and yelled, "No! We're not gonna go to Terra Neon until you tell us what's going on!"

"Uh, Piper, chill." Finn coaxed.

"No! I won't Finn! I won't chill! Until Aerrow tells us what's going on, I'm not chilling!" Piper snapped.

Junko timidly pointed out, "Aerrow. Your eyes are yellow. And you have a pointed tongue!"

Piper added, "Well, a pointed tongue. That's not normal. You have some explaining to do Aerrow."

"Dude. Are those scales on your forehead?" Finn commented and Aerrow rushed to a window.

Sure enough, there was green scales hidden under Aerrow's hair and he cringed at the sight. "Ah, no Finn! You see, when you pulled that joke on Junko with the green hair stuff? Yeah, before he got the shampoo, I did and so my scalp is still kinda green. It still didn't wash out yet." Aerrow lied.

Suddenly, there was a loud clap of echoing thunder and a flash of lighting breezed near them. Stork began to pilot the Condor away from where they were when suddenly, the Condor got pulled to a stop. "What are you stopping for?! Put the pedal to the metal!" Aerrow called.

"I am! The Condor! My Beloved! She's can't move!" Stork answered, tears in his eyes. "Something's holding us back!"

Suddenly, the Condor's engine stopped and they began to drop, screaming, out of the sky, heading towards the Wastelands. Quickly, Stork managed to get a small amount of juice out of the engine and landed the Condor, relatively smoothly, throwing everyone and everything everywhere. Quickly standing up, everyone took out their weapons and there was a banging at the door. Suddenly, the door was slammed down and a cloaked woman was standing in the doorway. "Piper!" Finn called. "Go vampire that person!"

Shaking her head at Finn, Piper leapt at the woman across the room who pointed her hand at Piper and she got tossed to the side like a rag doll. Sitting up and shaking her head, Piper hissed at her. Quickly, Aerrow saw a strand of red hair get pulled out of view and pair of bright green eyes like his own and shouted, "Everyone! Stop! Don't attack! I know who this is! Don't attack! Don't fight her!"

Piper got back up on her feet and retracted her fangs before remarking, "Aerrow! Are you serious?! You know this woman?!"

"Yeah, I do know her Piper. And I should know her," Aerrow began, "after all, she's my mom."

* * *

Ohhhhhh! Aerrow's mom is here!

Gimme those reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

W00t! Thanks for every review and stuff guys! I really like that you guys like my writing!

Okay, so Aerrow's mother is in the picture now. Let's see if she finds ways to make her son regret having her for a mom.

I don't own Storm Hawks

Gimme those reviews that I like to get!

* * *

Pulling the hood of the cloak off, the woman answered, "Yes, he's my son." She glared at Piper. "And why haven't you killed the vampire?"

"What?! Oh, you're so messing with the wrong vampire." Piper sneered with an angry hiss.

"Piper. Calm down. Mom. This is my squadron. Piper's my friend. We don't care she's a vampire. She is awesome to have around!" Aerrow added.

"You forgot to mention the Princess of the Vampires part!" Piper hissed.

"And she's the Princess of the Vampires." Aerrow finished.

"Very well. We'll see how you are." The woman replied and turning away from her son and the rest of the Storm Hawks saw her beautiful figure and the features of her that her son carried on.

Her hair was pulled back into a loose knot with a strand of red hair lying in front of one ear and her eyes almost matched Aerrow's exactly. She was skinny and petite with an hourglass form that even made Piper jealous of. "Mom. Don't you dare say a word." Aerrow warned.

He already knew what she was going to say in a matter of seconds. Unfortunately, it was his mother, so he couldn't snap back at her without being a complete idiot. "What? Haven't you told them? Haven't you told them what you, the prince of Terra Serpant are?" his mother interrogated. "Forgive me. I am Selnya, Queen of Terra Serpant."

"A Prince huh? What else haven't you told us Aerrow?" Piper continued.

"Nothing. I'm just a prince okay. I'm just a prince of a terra and that's it. You're one and I'm not making a big deal about it Piper." replied Aerrow.

Selnya took her son's cheek in a hand and examined his forehead. "Hmm, shedding for the first time is annoying, but you get used to it." She informed. "But, you do look handsome otherwise. Definitely from your father and me."

"Shedding? Like a snake?" asked Finn and dove behind Piper.

"Ahhh, sorta." muttered Aerrow

"How dare you call my son a snake!" Selnya hissed and her eyes turned yellow.

Aerrow's pointed tongue flickered out of his mouth angrily. "Mom. He doesn't know!" he sneered

"What don't we know?" Piper hissed

"It's nothing." Aerrow replied.

"Oh, it's more than nothing Aerrow. Tell us what's going on!"

"Piper! It's nothing!"

Piper snarled, "Yeah, right. Don't lie!"

Aerrow sneered back, "You won't understand!"

"Aerrow. My son. Calm down. Come home. We need you to rule the terra." Selnya told him.

"Mom. No. They haven't to know what I really am! They have to know why vampire blood doesn't have a lasting effect on me." Aerrow snapped.

His neck started moving in a jagged sort of way and he let out a cry of pain as the skin on his face disappeared and was replaced by large green scales. Stopping the way he was moving, and looking at his squadron, his eyes were pure yellow and they could see the rest of his body was covered in green scales. Aerrow finished, "The only reason I'm not a vampire, is because I'm not a human."

* * *

Holy crap! I wasn't even expecting that! Well, I was, but when I typed it, I didn't expect that to come out that way.

Gimme those reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

So, what is Aerrow? And give me a cookie! Need cookie!

I no own Storm hawks!

The typical drill. Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

"Okay, so then, what are you? A Raptor?" Piper asked, her fangs extended as far as possible, even though they could see a tinge of fear in her eyes.

"Heck no. I'm not a Raptor." Aerrow replied.

"Then, what are you?"

"A Feeder."

"A Feeder? What's that?"

"I contain the spirit of a snake. Even though I've got no tail, thank goodness for that. And I feed on most stuff like snakes do. And there's one more thing that I feed on…"

"What?"

"I feed on souls."

"You feed on souls?" wondered Piper.

"Yeah. I eat some of your soul. If I want to of course. Otherwise, I eat normal food." Aerrow answered. "It's not something I'm proud of."

His head moved in a jagged way again as his skin covered the scales again, leaving no trace of what he truly was. "No offense Aerrow, but that's really, kinda creepy." Finn remarked.

"It probably has some deadly disease." remarked Stork. "We should all get checked out.

Piper questioned, "Did Radarr know?"

Aerrow answered, "Yeah, course he does. I saved him from being a meal when I was little."  
Selnya announced quietly, making them all jump, "My son. Time is of the essence. You must come back home. You must return to Terra Serpent. You must come rule the Terra..."

"Why?"

"Aerrow. I'm dying. There's no one left to rule except you. You're the only heir."

"Mom. I can't. I have to stay with my squadron. There has to be someone else. I can't abandon my squadron."

"Aerrow, no. You have to come. You're the only one who can save your father's spirit!"

"What? What about Dad's spirit?"

"He's the reason I'm dying."

"What happened?"

"An angry spirit. One that your father has sent to jail a long time ago, when you were born, came back for revenge. Once he found out your father was dead already, he is taken his anger on me. He placed a curse on me…I only have days left. You need to go back now."

"Why?"

"You have to go back!"

"Mom. How do I save Dad's spirit?! How do I save you?!"

"You can not save me. When I am dead, he is going to have my spirit, kill your father's spirit."

"Can't you stop it?"

"No, I can't."

"Mom. I'm going to save you. You know that. I'm gonna save you. And Dad's spirit."

"No Aerrow. My time is passed already. My rule is finished."

"But, if we stop the spirit, you'll live? Right? You'll still live?"

"Possibly. It is very unlikely though. It is a very powerful curse."

"Can't you stop it? You've done it other times. A whole bunch of other times! With the ancient magic? Can't you stop it?" Aerrow wondered

"I am fighting it as much as I can, my son. If not for the ancient magic, I would've been dead already. If it was not for the ancient magic, I would've never been able to find you. If not for the ancient magic, I would have never got enough strength to keep fighting it." Selnya answered and her eyes closed as she fainted.

Junko managed to catch her and they laid her down onto the couch, hearing her breathing getting strained. "What do we do Aerrow?" Junko asked.

"We have to get her home." decided Aerrow.

Piper pointed out as her fangs retracted, "But, she's in worse danger there. The spirit remember?"

Aerrow finished, "And if she doesn't get back, she's gonna die here. It's probably too cold for her. She's really weak. She needs the heat. And she needs food from our home Terra."

"Tropica?" Finn questioned.

"No. We have to get her to Terra Serpant." Aerrow finished. "Stork. I'll give you the co-ordinates. It's nearly across Atmos from here. We'll have to get there fast."

"Even at max speed, we still might not make it in time." Stork informed as he turned the Condor into the opposite direction.

Finn asked, "What type of food are we talking here?"

"Piper. You're going to have to give her some of the blood you got. She needs something to keep her going and the blood would work…even if it is human." replied Aerrow. "She'd stand a better chance than without it."

Nodding, Piper grabbed a glass and poured some of the blood into it. Taking a seat and putting his mother's head in his lap, Aerrow took the glass and lifted her head up. Carefully, he opened her mouth and slowly dripped some of the blood into her throat. Her head moved a little and Aerrow continued to pour some of the blood into her mouth. Piper refilled the glass again and Aerrow poured some more down his mother's throat. "Stork. Can you turn up the heat in here?" Aerrow asked.

Piper added, "But not too hot to the point where I'll die!"

Stork slowly turned up the heat until the point Piper was threatening to bite him if he didn't stop turning it up. "Are we nearly there Aerrow?" asked Stork.

"Nearly. I can see the Terra." Aerrow answered. He felt his mother's wrist for a pulse. "It's a really weak pulse. C'mon Mom. Hold on. We're nearly home."

Landing the Condor, Aerrow put down the glass and lifted his mother up. Getting onto his ride, Piper suddenly pointed out as she looked out a window, "Wait! Aerrow! I can't go with you! It's too hot! The sun! I have to stay on the Condor!"

"I'll stay with her. Keep her company." added Stork.

"Piper. Stork. I'm gonna need your help. Can you try and bear it? There are a lot of shady places as well. We won't be in the sun long. Please." Aerrow begged.

Piper nodded and they all got onto their sky rides and Stork got into the Storkmobile. Revving the engines, they raced off the Condor onto the dry sands of the Terra.

* * *

Oh no! Aerrow's mom!

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

I no own Storm Hawks

Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Racing across the gritty and rough sand of the terra, the Storm Hawks looked around passed different colored tents, each with a table set out in front of them. Other Feeders, with scales like Aerrow had, peeking out at them in interest. However, they hissed at them when the sand from behind them landed onto the wares and glared at them as the swept the sand off of their products as best as they could. Riding onto tiles made of sandstone as they entered the town square, they received more stares from other citizens. "Guys! We can come back and look later, let's get my mom to our home. Then, someone can take her and we can come back." Aerrow ordered and they raced faster as they saw the concern in Aerrow's green eyes grow.

Skidding to a stop out of a building elegantly designed like a rock, a large cloud of dust rose and they choked on it until they got inside. Aerrow was still holding his mother and Junko took her into his strong arms, not allowing Aerrow to collapse. Meanwhile, Stork and Finn were supporting Piper, who was stumbling around, her face turning deathly pale and her cheeks sinking in. "Aerrow! You have to get it cool! The sun and the heat are draining me!" she choked, but Aerrow was oblivious to her.

"Hello! Josette! Annaliese! Charlie! Someone!" Aerrow shouted. "Mom's sick! Someone! Help!"

Three woman rushed into the room and like Aerrow, was under their human disguises, although they could tell that they were exactly the same. A blonde haired woman with curious bright green eyes asked, "Aerrow? Is that you? You're definitely not Little Aerrow anymore."

A red headed with serious brown eyes woman cut off, "Charlie! There's no time for that now!"

"Aerrow. It's alright. Josette and I can handle it from here." A brunette woman with warm and loving light blue eyes reassured. "I'm Annaliese. Charlie is the blonde haired woman and Josette has red hair. We're her ladies in waiting."

Junko gently put Selnya's feet on the ground and shakily, helped her stand up. Annaliese and Josette put one of Selnya's arms on their shoulders as they supported and helped her walk as best as they could into another room and Charlie quickly ran somewhere else before coming back seconds later, holding a bowl of clear water and a somewhat clean light red cloth. Running into the room after her, they saw Charlie had placed the rag in the water and was dabbing Selnya's skin with the damp rag. Like Aerrow had done earlier, Josette was slowly pouring some blood into Selnya's mouth. Looking up, Annaliese informed, "She'll be alright. We can take care of her from here. You can find a room for your friends and you to stay while you're here. The guest rooms are upstairs down the hall."

Nodding, Aerrow and the Storm Hawks went up the stairs, Aerrow unusually quiet. Piper made a hacking noise and wrestling out of Finn and Stork's grip, fell onto the ground, on her hands and knees, apparently choking on something. Whipping around, Aerrow saw Piper and apologized, "Piper! I'm sorry! I should've let you stay on the Condor! I'm sorry!"

Looking up at him, she choked, "I…I…need blood…fresh blood…human…fresh blood."

Aerrow repeated, "Fresh blood."

"Fresh…human…blood…I need…I…need it." Piper hacked, a foamy white substance coming up from her stomach.

Hacking again, some blood came up with the foamy white substance before Piper collapsed onto the ground completely. Looking at Finn, Aerrow begged, "Finn. You're the only one here that's a human. She needs to feed on you."

Finn's blue eyes widened and he answered, "What? Nooo! No way! There's no way I'm letting her suck my blood!"

"Finn…please. Piper's dying already. Please Finn. Piper will die if you don't let her feed on you."

"Okay. Fine. Just don't have too much." Finn agreed

Aerrow finished, "Thanks Finn."

Kneeling down beside Piper, Junko helped Piper up as she hacked more of the substance with more blood. Kneeling beside Piper too, Finn held out his wrist to Piper, close to her mouth, and shut his blue eyes tightly. Coughing up the substance, Piper took a raspy breath as she extended her fangs and they could see Finn wince as the sharp fangs pierced his sink. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw Piper drinking the blood from his wrist and he turned away as his face began to turn into a sickly green color. Minutes later, Piper retracted her fangs, wiped her mouth, and stood up. Her cheeks had returned to normal and she was breathing normally, a huge sigh escaped her. "Thanks Finn. I owe you. Thank you." Piper thanked and she gave him a huge hug.

"Ah, don't mention it." Finn blushed. He grew a serious look on his face. "Seriously. Don't mention it."

Aerrow turned to face Piper and continued, "Piper. I'm so sorry. I should've let you stay on the Condor. I nearly killed you."

Taking out a bandage and wrapping it around Finn's wrist, Piper told Aerrow, "Aerrow. I get it. Your mom was dying. You just wanted me to come along, in case I could help."

"Yeah." Aerrow responded.

Continuing to walk down the hall, they opened the door of a nearby room and they covered their eyes as the sun shone. Guiding Piper to a shady part of the room, he reached up to the hole in the roof and began to place a large straw mat and other things to help block out some of the light for all of them. Surveying the room, Finn questioned, "Hey, uh, are there any beds?"

"Uh, sorta." Aerrow started. He picked up a thin brown mat from a nearby pile. "Uh, these are the beds we use. We don't use beds or blankets cause it gets really hot at night still."

Each of them set up a mat for themselves and sat cross legged on them before Stork commented, "Great. This is the perfect place for Sand Fleas. They'll climb into our brains and eat them away."

"Don't worry Stork. There's no insects here. It's too hot for them. They can't take the heat at all." Aerrow reassured. "Well, I could give you a tour of the city…only if you want."

Piper answered, "I want to, but I need something to keep it shady."

Finn added, "Yeah, I don't want to have to give out any more blood."

"Uh, I wouldn't mind something either." Junko announced as he fanned himself with his hand. "But, I'll be okay."

Smiling, Aerrow snapped his fingers and rushed to an old leather chest. Opening it, he began to dig through it and seconds later, was holding a light blue colored scarf-like object. "What's that?" Piper asked with interest, but Aerrow had already began to burrow through the rest of the chest.

Minutes later, Aerrow came out holding a light blue colored dress, made of the same material as the scarf. Handing the dress part to her, Aerrow instructed, "Here Piper. Put this on you." He passed her the scarf. "And this goes onto your head."

Putting on the outfit, Piper gasped and questioned, "Aerrow. It's beautiful! What is it?"

"It's a Lachica. It's an outfit that some Feeders wear when it gets too hot for them. Well, the girls do any way."

"What's it made of? It feels like water."

"It's a rare flower from our terra. Almost impossible to find. Then, we just make it with some other stuff and that's it."

"Aerrow. Thank you. It's beautiful, but doesn't this belong to someone else here?"

"It was my grandma's. Well, one of the first ones she had before she got married to my grandpa. After that, she got a different one." Aerrow explained. "You can keep it. That was her favorite one though. Grandma always told me that she did want someone to have it, like a vampire. After all, that's how my dad started that crusade...to make the rest of Atmos because of my Grandparents. Mainly because my Grandma accepted him for who he was. Eventually, my Grandpa accepted him when he saw how happy my mom was. Grandma thought we were all equal that everyone in Atmos were equals. Then, my dad went to make sure that vampires knew that, because he knew what it was like for them."

"Aerrow. Thank you. It's gorgeous." Piper repeated as she spun around in it. "What about your mom?"

Finn whined as his stomach rumbled, "Hey, where can a guy get some food around here?"

"We can go to the marketplace. It's got a lot of good things there." Aerrow replied and they began to walk down the stairs.

Exiting the elaborate building, shielding their eyes from the brightness change, Piper repeated, "What did your mom mean? That why didn't you kill me?"

Radarr leapt onto Aerrow's shoulders and Aerrow started, "When my mom was married to my dad for a couple of years, when she was about 20-"

"Was your Dad a Feeder?"

"No. She met him when she was visiting different terras around Atmos when they both were about 16. They got married a year later."

"Sorry. Continue on."

"Well, when my mom was about 20 and my dad was on a mission, a vampire came to Terra Serpant. She was walking around the town square when he grabbed her and dragged her into an alley. He tried to bite her and turn her, but she managed to fight her way out. She got hurt really bad though. She has a few scars from it, so she's just really scared that she'll get hurt again if a vampire comes near her. She's not as trustworthy as them anymore. That's why she wanted to know why I didn't kill you."

"Oh, Aerrow. That's terrible. I wish I wasn't so mean to her."

"No, I think she understood you were one of the vampires that wouldn't hurt her. Mainly because you didn't hurt me or anything." Aerrow told her.

Piper's head lowered from what that vampire did and apologized, "I'm sorry about that vampire. What happened to him?"

Aerrow looked thoughtfully at her before answering. "Well, it's just that…my dad hated to see my mom like that. He didn't want to, after all he'd done…but he killed it. It was the only thing he could do."

Radarr nodded from on top of Aerrow's shoulder and Piper reassured, "No. It was alright. We considered it punishable by death if a vampire attacked someone, especially close to your Dad. Either way, it would've been death for the vampire."

* * *

Entering the town square, it was full of life. There were young Feeder children, no more than 4 years old, who were running around a fountain made of sandstone, chasing after a small brown lizard and were trying to catch it, but always missing it. The fountain was elegantly designed, sprouting out crystal clear water that fell into the pool below. The lizard jumped into, thinking as a way of protection, only to have the children come in right after it, splashing the water around. A nearby shopkeeper called, "Girl in the Lachica! Come here! Bring your friends!"

Nervously, Piper looked at Aerrow who sighed, "This might be easier if I just go normal."

Moving his head in a jagged way, the green scales returned and they walked up to the shopkeeper. "Would you like pretty necklace?" he offered, showing them to her. He held a gold chain with polished dark emeralds. "This look beautiful."

"Oh, I wish I could buy one. They're beautiful." Piper commented.

Aerrow insisted, "Piper. If you want one, I'll get you one. I do owe you after all."

The shopkeeper's bright yellow eyes widened and he exclaimed, "Little Aerrow! The prince! You have returned! It is me! Kenotoya!"

He removed a scarf like hat off his head showing scraggly gray hair, slowing making him bald and his scales disappeared into deeply tanned skin. Laughing, Aerrow's scales disappeared and returned, "Well, you're still here!"

Kenotoya laughed as well and stepped out from behind the table, showing his short height. "Come here! Let Old Kenotoya see you!" he smiled and gave Aerrow a hug that was capable of strangling him.

"Wait. You know each other?" Finn asked.

"Of course Little Aerrow knows Old Kenotoya. When he was still Little Aerrow, always come to shop. Never wanted to leave. Always liked coming. Help Old Kenotoya in shop. Soon brought Little Radarr with him too. Little Aerrow is now Big Aerrow. Big Kenotoya is now the little one!" laughed Kenotoya, releasing Aerrow from the grip. "Always had a present for Little Aerrow for helping Old Kenotoya."

"Kenotoya. This is my squadron. The Storm Hawks." Aerrow introduced.

Bowing to each of them, Kenotoya offered, "Since Little Aerrow come back to shop. Old Kenotoya give girl with Lachica necklace as present. Old Kenotoya missed Little Aerrow." He handed Piper the necklace. "Wear so Old Kenotoya can see."

Putting the necklace around her neck and seeing the gems sparkling in the sun, Piper thanked, "Wow. It's beautiful. Thank you."

"Girl with Lachica even more pretty now. Friends of Little Aerrow now friends of Old Kenotoya." Kenotoya finished and shook Piper and Aerrow's hands. "Old Kenotoya missed Little Aerrow. Come back to see Old Kenotoya in shop. Little Aerrow now have to tell Old Kenotoya stories."

"Trust me. I missed you too." Aerrow told him and Kenotoya waved good bye to them as they continued down the street. "Don't worry. We will."

Stopping at another tent stall, an old woman's bright blue eyes lit up and she bowed to Aerrow. "Little Aerrow. Mama Bouche haven't see in long time. Mama Bouche sad. Little Aerrow no come. Hurt Mama Bouche much inside. Mama Bouche thought Little Aerrow no like Drink and Cake Mama Bouche make for Little Aerrow." She told him.

Her face was tanned and wrinkled, and she was short and round, but they could tell she was as friendly as a puppy when wanting to play. "I haven't forgotten about you. I never could." Aerrow reassured.

"Little Aerrow is good to see again. With many friends. Little Aerrow had not eaten Mama Bouche's Cake in long time. He is too skinny. And Little Aerrow needs of Mama Bouche's drink." She continued. She saw Radarr smiling at her. "Ah, Little Radarr needs Cake and Drink too."

Pulling out six scratched gray plates, she took the cover off of a light brown cake and began to slice a piece for each of them. "You really don't need to." Aerrow informed.

"Yes. Mama Bouche let Little Aerrow and friends have cake and drink. You came to Mama Bouche. Mama Bouche need no money for drink and cake. Mama Bouche insist Little Aerrow and friends have cake and drink." Mama Bouche repeated as she poured an orange colored juice into six glasses and pushed the cake and glasses to the Storm Hawks. "Mama Bouche hope you like cake and drink."

Taking a bite of his cake, Finn exclaimed, "This is so awesome!" He took a long drink. "And this is awesome too!"

The rest of them nodded in agreement with Stork even happily enjoying his cake and drink. Passing their dishes back to them, Mama Bouche told them, "Mama Bouche glad you like. Come back to see Mama Bouche. Mama Bouche make big cake for you. She give big cake and big drink for you."

Walking away with Mama Bouche waving at them, Junko commented, "Everyone's really nice here."

"Well, nice to Little Aerrow." Piper teased and Aerrow gave her a gentle punch on the shoulder.

"How many people here do you know?" questioned Finn.

"Not many." Aerrow answered.

Soon, they heard a male voice call, "Little Aerrow! Come see Andrez! Andrez have gift for Little Aerrow and friends!"

Aerrow turned to Finn and muttered, "Okay, make it a lot."

* * *

Aww, Aerrow's mom got hurt! But as long as Aerrow's dad saved her, I guess the killing of a vampire was okay

Review everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

I really want a cookie. Someone give me a cookie!

I don't own Storm Hawks

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Carrying a two sacks, Aerrow opened the door to the guest room while Piper balanced a huge cake and a jug of the drink on her knee. Putting the objects on the ground and closing the door, Finn opened one of the bags and took out a mini skimmer that began to fly around the room on its own. There was a knock on the door and Charlie opened the door slightly. "Aerrow. If you want to see your mom, she's awake now. And she's better." She told him before leaving the room.

"Guys. I'll be right back. I'm just gonna go check on her." Aerrow informed and he followed Charlie to Selnya's room just as Annaliese left the room.

Selnya was lying on the thin mat in her room, with the hole in the roof sealed as well, not letting any heat in. She was wearing a very light lavender Lachica, occasionally taking a drink with her forked tongue from a silver bowl filled with cool clear water. Looking up, she gave a weak smile and gestured for Aerrow to come over to her side. Aerrow smiled, "Mom, I'm glad that you're okay."

"Aerrow. You saved me." She whispered.

"I had help. I mean, I couldn't have done it without the rest of my squadron. After all, Stork drove us here, I feed you blood-"

"Where did you get the blood?"

"It was Piper's. She needed some food and she gave some to you."

"Tell her…I'm sorry. For what I said and did to her."

"I told her what happened and she understood."

"Go back to your friends. Tell them I am in their greatest debt. And do one more thing for me."

"What?" Aerrow questioned.

Selnya finished, "Go to Kenotoya's shop. Thank him for what he has given me to feel better."

Josette entered the door and suggested, "Aerrow. It's best you leave now. Your mother is going to go to sleep."

Aerrow nodded and he got up, giving his mom a kiss on the forehead before he left the room. Sprinting into the guest room, Piper questioned, "How's your mom? Does she feel better?" She saw the look of concern on his face. "Aerrow. What is it? What's wrong?"

"Guys. We have to get to Kenotoya's shop. He's in danger!" Aerrow told him and they all leapt up and took off after him.

Standing outside under the dark starry sky, they rushed into the shop to see a burning pile. Seeing that it was a burning body, Finn questioned, "Is that him?"

"Yeah. He got torched. He helped my mom. That's the only way to kill us. To torch us." Aerrow replied, tears in his eyes. "They killed him. Because he helped my mom.

Putting a hand on his shoulder, Piper informed, "Aerrow. We should go. We could be in danger here too."

"At least can we put him out? That's just a horrible way to go." Requested Aerrow and Junko picked up a bucket. "It's the least we could do for him."

Walking to the fountain, he scooped up the water and came back, slowly pouring it on him. When the body stopped burning, Radarr looked around and saw something, half burnt, lying in the sand and he quickly picked it up. "What is it?" Aerrow asked and Radarr gave him a look. "Guys. Come on. Hurry."

Coming back into the guest room, Radarr passed an old piece of yellowing ragged paper to Aerrow. Opening it, he gave a confused look before looking at the rest of his squadron. "Aerrow. What is it?" Junko asked.

Passing it to Piper, Aerrow wondered, "Piper. Do you know what this is?"

Carefully examining it, Piper replied, "Yeah. I do. It's some kind of spell."

"Do you know what for?"

"No. Not yet. Of all the spell work I've done, I never saw anything like this."

"Wait! Piper! Do you know how to summon a spirit?"

"Course I do. Not exactly hard. We do it all the time at Terra Night"

"Do you know how to destroy one?"

"Not particularly. I could probably figure it out."

"What do we need? Do we have any with us?"

"Do you have chalk?"

"Yes. Do we have anything else with us that we need?"

"Slightly. Just two things though. They're easy to get here. Just some human blood and a vampire fang. The rest here…it's difficult. Uh, some of the stuff I need to summon would be rough to get. Nearly impossible to find, even on Terra Night, but I know enough to get them, from around here." Piper shrugged. "We should be able to get them all from around here."

"Okay. Let's go find them." Aerrow instructed. He turned to Radarr. "Radarr. Stay here with Mom. Let me know if something happens to her ASAP."

Aerrow's co-pilot nodded before rushing to Selnya's room and Piper began, "We need a couple of rides. And it might take a couple of hours to get them, but I know a spell that can keep the spirit away for a while. A couple of hours."

Finn told her, "Do it. We don't have time. Aerrow's mom is gonna be a goner soon!"

Extending her fangs, Piper chanted, "Di sincea parstica malleus adasian prosto meki."

Sticking her fangs into her arm and sucking some of her blood without swallowing it, she grabbed Aerrow's arm and injected the blood into his arms with her fangs. Pulling away, Aerrow asked, "Doesn't that turn me? Some of your blood's in my system."

Piper retracted her fangs and continued, as she wiped her mouth, "No, it wouldn't. It's a spell that means that she gets the immunity of a vampire through your blood. Spirits can't hurt us, a vampire, so she'll be okay. She has vampire blood in her system. It'll work for a few hours. It'll work for all the time that we'll need. It should be enough."

The five of them rushed down the stairs, where they found their rides, and took off into the long barren sands of the desert. They had only a couple of hours.

* * *

Oh no! Kenatoya!

I wonder what Kenatoya's list was for...

Reviewz pleaze!


	6. Chapter 6

Wow! I got off my $$ and loaded this! Thanks to your continuous requests!

Okay, I don't own Storm Hawks.

Review and enjoy!

* * *

Skidding to a stop on the barren terrain, bring up huge swarms of dust clouds, Aerrow questioned, "Okay Piper. What do you need?"

"Uh depends for what. I know what I need to summon and figured out how to destroy a spirit. Then, I looked at Kenotoya's list. I couldn't figure what it was for though. Anyway, I can make a list of what can each get. It's faster if we spilt up. She scribbled something onto a scrap of paper and ripped it in half. While she handed out gloves, she continued, "Wear these the whole time. Some of the stuff will burn holes in your skin. Okay, so Aerrow and Stork, here's your list. Me and Junko and Finn will get the rest. Everyone got their packs?"

The rest of the Storm Hawks nodded and the two teams took off in opposite directions.

Zooming across the sands, Stork asked, "So why do we have to be the ones to get the venom of a snake?"

Aerrow answered, "That's really the only dangerous thing we have to get. And look at what else we have. The only other thing is blackbird bones."

Suddenly, Stork hit the brakes and slid to a stop and told Aerrow, "Uh, Aerrow. I think it would be a good time to stop before we reach our doom."

"Why?" questioned Aerrow as he skidded to a stop.

With a shaking green finger, the merb pointed at a green river. Opening his mouth, Aerrow quickly reversed his skimmer, stopping a fair distance away from the river as the river began to slither along. Instead of being green water, the river was made of thick, acid green snakes. "Okay, I think this is going to be a little harder than I thought." Aerrow commented with a weak smile

* * *

Piper started, "Okay, be super careful with Devil's Snare. If it's not cut off and extracted properly, you can be dead in less than 5 seconds. Devil Snare's got a super strong grip that it suffocates you and then snaps your neck in two. And Euro Flowers can burn holes in your skin so much that it can burn your hand off. And it-"

"Okay Piper, we get it." Finn cut her off as they skidded to a stop in front of a forest of plants and flowers. Slapping on a pair of gloves, Finn went to a vine-like plant and ripped it off. "See Piper. It's as easy as pie."

As the plant began to slowly worm its way up Finn's arm to his neck, Finn gave a high-pitched scream and Piper quickly whipped out a sliver knife. Slashing it at the plant in a silver gleam, the vine withered on the spot and limply fell off Finn's arm. Going over to the same plant, she gently sliced it off and slowly ran the blade along it, causing it to shudder and go still. Stashing it into her pack, she spun her knife in her hand and latched it onto a loop on her clothes before commenting, "And Finn, that is how you properly extract Devil's Snare."

"Hey uh, Piper. Can you get this thing off me?" Junko requested as a blood red flower began to attack him.

"Junko! Leave the Van Van Oil alone!" Piper cried as she grabbed the plant and wrung it. Getting a vile, Junko held it under her as the plant began to drip a golden syrup. Tossing the plant to the side, Piper snarled, "Don't touch anything!"

* * *

Standing near the river of snakes, Aerrow took a deep breath and informed Stork, "Okay. I'm gonna go in."

Shifting to his true form, he dived into the river of snakes, causing Stork to yelp. Minutes later, Aerrow leapt out of the snakes and landed expertly, causing Stork to scream and faint. Several seconds later, Stork came to and remarked, "I nearly met my doom!"

"Whatever Stork. This won't kill you. Well, this isn't going to be easy. Those snakes are wrapped in a ball! Since this is something that is highly likely to kill me, I leave all of my stuff to…I dunno, just give it to someone." Aerrow responded and he dove in again.

Stork could hear a wide range of swear words before Aerrow dragged himself out, yanking out a large venomous green snake that was repeatedly trying to bite him. "Quick! Open that vile!" Aerrow ordered and Stork pulled out a small vile from the backpack.

Wrestling with the snake, Aerrow forced the snake's mouth open and held it there as its fangs extended and the poisonous venom began to slowly drip into the vile. As soon as the amount of venom reached the top of the vile, Aerrow snapped the snake's mouth close and hit the snake on the head before letting it go. Turning back to normal, Aerrow watched the dazed snake clumsily slither back to the river of snakes. "So, that's off the list? What's next?" he questioned as he gently placed the tiny vile of venom in the backpack.

"Just the blackbird bones…where we're going to die." Stork answered.

Getting back on his skimmer, Aerrow gave him a questioning look and the pair raced away.

* * *

Slicing a Euro Flower off of an exotic tree with her knife, Piper stuffed it in the backpack. Spinning the knife in her hand, she informed, "Well that's the last Euro Flower we'll need. We have the Devil's Snare, Van Van Oil, Shadow Ivy, and Euro Flowers. All that's left is…the Lucifer Vine! Damn it!"

As she slammed her fist into a tree, cracking it in half, Junko questioned, "What's the problem with that?"

"What's the problem?! Do you know who Lucifer is?! He's the Devil! A fallen angel! I can't get the vine!! The only way to get it is for someone to sprinkle it with salt and cut it off with my knife!"

"So, why can't you get it?"

"Junko! The person has to be human! With a pure soul! I can't get because I'm not human! I'm a vampire! And you can't get it either! You're a Wallop! Finn's the only one who can get it!" shrieked Piper.

"Oh…" Junko quietly replied.

"Oh, lucky me…" muttered Finn.

Getting onto her sky ride and kicking it into life, Piper told them, "Follow me. It'll be in the darkest part of the trees."

* * *

Climbing along the side of a cliff, Stork yelped as Aerrow called, "You're doing great Stork! Just a little higher!"

Pulling himself up, Stork landed on the top with a grunt. Looking up, he saw a nest constructed from dried mud and broken stick and as he crawled closer to it, he saw a small pile of bones in the center of it. Scooping them up, he began to yell as he began to get scratched by the talons of a ticked off blackbird. "Stork! Hang on! I'm coming!" Shouted Aerrow as he shifted into his Feeder form and effortlessly scaled the cliff.

Grabbing the bird, the claws on Aerrow's hand slashed at the bird's throat. Letting it go, it weakly flew away and Stork growled, "Oh, you should've gone up here!"

Ignoring him, Aerrow shoved Stork off the edge, screaming as he deployed his chute before he dove off the cliff, landing with the essence and expertise of a cat. Getting back onto his skimmer as Stork landed, Aerrow changed himself back to normal and Storm dumped the bones into the backpack. "C'mon Stork. We got what we needed. Let's find the others."

* * *

Hiding in the bushes, her eyes a stunning shade of red, Piper gave a low hiss as she pointed to a vine and whispered, "That's it. Go now Finn, while it's still sleeping."

No sooner than the words came out of her mouth, the vine shuddered and the head of a snake formed on one end of the vine. Passing the knife to Finn and extending her fangs, Piper decided, "Alright, time for Plan B."

Leaping out of the bushes, the Lucifer Vine's head perked up and lunged at her. Pulling out a jar of salt, Finn gave a battle cry and charged at the plant, throwing the salt on the plant. Giving a blood-curdling scream, the Lucifer Vine turned to fine at lunged at him. Quickly, Piper leapt onto it and sunk her fangs deep into it. Screaming again, it effortlessly tossed her off and returned its attention to her. Dodging it, she shouted, "Finn! Slice off its head!"

Closing his eyes, Finn slashed the knife down, cutting through the vine. Shuddering a final time, the Lucifer Vine fell dead to the ground as Finn dropped the knife. Scooping up her knife as she wiped it off, Piper yanked on the vine and it snapped off. Tossing the vine and her knife into the backpack, she patted Finn on the back and complimented, "Not bad Finn. Not bad at all."

Hopping onto their sky rides, they drove out of the trees until they nearly crashed into Stork and Aerrow. "We got everything I need now. C'mon. We're running out of time!" Piper finished and they began to zoom over the sand back to the city.

* * *

Time to save Aerrow's mother!!!

Review!!


	7. Chapter 7

Holy chesse and crackers! I finally got off my lazy $$ and uploaded this! Miracles do happen!

I do not own Storm Hawks

Read and review!

* * *

Skidding to a stop outside of the palace, Aerrow rushed inside with the rest of his squadron struggling to keep up with him. Suddenly, he stopped as a ghostly white feminine figure began to wander through the halls, opening and closing the doors as if she was looking for something. Once the rest of the Storm Hawks appeared at his side, he grimly whispered, "Guys. We're too late. It's too late Piper. My mom died. That's her right there. She's a ghost."

"Aerrow! That's not a ghost! That's your mom, but she's not a ghost! Your mom…she's a Death Echo. She's too close to death right now. If you can snap her out of it-"

"What?"

"She's a spirit. She's trapped between both worlds. She has the choice to accept death or not. She can't get back in her body."

"Snap her out of it?"

"Get her out of the loop and you can talk to the part of her that still's human. It can buy some time." Piper told him.

"Okay. I'll go to her room. You guys have to stop that spirit." Decided Aerrow and the group split up.

Facing Selnya, she quietly asked, "Aerrow. Am I…dead?"

* * *

Rushing into their room, Piper ravenously attacked the room, grabbing white candles and a piece of chalk. Drawing a strange symbol white the chalk and lighting the candles around them, she extended her fangs. "Finn!" she called and before the sharpshooter knew it, she had pierced his skin.

Pulling her fangs out with her mouth completely full, she took out a stained silver bowl and spat out the mouthful of the red substance, Wiping some dripping blood off her face, Piper gave a pained scream as she ripped one of her incisors out. Retracting her fangs, she began to slice the Euro Flowers with her knife. Tossing the fang and the sliced flowers into the bowl of blood, it sparked and left a small wisp of smoke. Lightning the substance on fire, she shielded her eyes as it burst into flames and chanted, "Min sarnis morcid alsette comprise mik!"

With a sudden strong gust of wind, the candles blew out as a ghostly man appeared in between the candles. He had sparse grey hair with a scraggly grey beard and wore an old and worn out black and dark grey striped jail uniform. His blood shot eyes were a dark red shade that was full of madness and his cracked yellow teeth broke into a grin as he held up a rusted and blood stained knife. Advancing towards Piper, he was unable to move and he gave a wild yell of frustration. "It's a Ghost's Trap! You can't move an inch! You're powerless!" Piper shouted.

Pouring out the snake venom and drawing it into the shape of a pentagram, she circled it with the bones. Draping the Devil's Snare around it and crossing it over by the Lucifer Vine, she hissed, "Morga Smonita syndea matros danse astra!"

In an instant, the spirit began to rip apart and the candles lighted again of their own as he disappeared in a blinding white light. Seconds later, after where the spirit was standing was clear, Piper took a deep breath and told them, "Now, it's over.

* * *

"So, I'm a Death Echo?" Selnya asked Aerrow with curiosity.

"Yeah. Well, that's what Piper says anyway. I don't understand that type of stuff. I mean, we don't have that kind of stuff." Aerrow shrugged. "Well, the only thing we really have is healing."

"That's what Kenotoya gave me when I was dying. It's terrible at what happened to him. He was a good soul." Informed Selnya.

Suddenly, a gust of air pulled her down the hall back into her room. "Mom!" cried Aerrow as he bolted after her.

Stopping in her room, she was shaking in her bed and dripping in sweat, her eyes closed. Her eyes all of a sudden snapped open and she at up taking deep breaths. Selnya gasped, "Aerrow! You saved my life! I'm alive…"

"Well, you have to thank my friends Mom. They're the best in the entire Atmos." Aerrow replied as Radarr leapt onto his shoulders.

* * *

Well, Aerrow's mom is saved

Review please and thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Well, this is the final chapter

I no own Storm Hawks

Enjoy and don't forget to review

* * *

Standing outside of the castle, Selnya held her son in an extremely tight hug. "Oh Aerrow. I owe you much more than I can ever possibly give you." She whispered to him with a single salty tear running down her cheek. "I am not worthy of having a son like you."

"Mom. Don't say anything like that. If anything, I'm not worthy of having a mom like you." responded Aerrow.

"Be safe my son. You always stop my heart every time you doing something incredibly dangerous…just like your father always did."

"Well, you know what they say. Like father, like son."

Selnya smiled, "And I would not have you any other way." She gave him another hug and she stepped away. "You look so much like him."

"Like I said before. Like father, like son." Aerrow shrugged as he smiled back.

He glanced behind him at his squadron who were getting showered with numerous gifts and praise. "Well, we better take off. Otherwise, we'll never get Finn out of here. I'll see you around Mom."

"Aerrow. Please call me. I need to know that everything's alright." Selnya finished.

"Don't worry Mom. I'll call you. Take care of yourself." reassured Aerrow.

Giving her one more tight hug before getting on his skimmer and with the rest of his squadron, flew across the desert sands back to the Condor.

* * *

Well, that's the end

I realized that the final chapter in any of my stories are short.

Anyway, leave a review


End file.
